Strictly Business: April Fools' Chapter 13
by Agustina Kazuyo
Summary: Deleted fake chapter 13 posted on April 1st 2016. Posted just for the curiosity of the fans.


_**A/N 2:**_ This text was published on my Inuyasha fanfiction Strictly Business as an April Fools' joke on my friend Ashley. I post it here in case someone was curious and wants to read it!

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** **水子供養**

* * *

 **A/N:** This is a short chapter because writting more would be dragging it... If anyone needs me, I'll be hiding in my anti-angry-mob bunker.

* * *

 ** _February the 17th, Year Two_**

 **The Storm**

 **Part Three: Mizuko Kuyou**

Kagome was crying, sitting in the toilet, shaking, so lonely, so scared.

In her trembling hands the pregnancy test waited to dictate its verdict and she just couldn't bring herself to watch. She was safe here, in ignorance. A glance and the world could be over.

She had talked to him. She had told him all the reasons why they couldn't be and he had accepted them. He didn't understand, didn't agree, but he let her go anyway.

How could she explain she needed more than a sugar daddy? His intentions were to give her everything she wanted and needed, to provide for her, to take care of her.

"I would still be a hooker," she whispered, sadly, caressing his hand with her thumb, still naked in the bed. "Only a sadder one."

"I never treated you as such."

"It doesn't matter. I need more."

"What else do you want from me?"

She stepped away then, and looked at him over her shoulder, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Tell me you love me and I'll stay. You just have to say it."

He remained quiet. She smiled.

"That's ok… that's ok. I understand. I wouldn't love me either."

"No, you _don't_ understand. I care about you, but I am youkai. There is nothing beyond that for us."

"Then I can't stay. You can't just be my alpha, my provider. I need someone who will love me… and I don't believe you. I've been love by a youkai before."

He closed his eyes, trying to erase the pain those words elicited. "Then leave."

She kissed his forehead, got dressed, and fled.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru," she whispered from the door, and he heard her.

And the days had dragged one by one, mixing with grey skies and tears, and then she noticed.

She was late.

She had been too busy being miserable to even remember the existence of anything other than her pain, but one day she woke up nauseous, and the doctor, after determining it wasn't food poisoning, asked her if her cycle was late.

It hit her like a tsunami then. She was late by _five whole weeks_. She panicked.

She said her cycle was as regular as always, and that she hadn't had sex in a long while. If she was pregnant, she didn't want to hear it from the doctor. She wanted to have time to assimilate the possible results by herself, to come up with a plan… or that's at least what she told herself to justify why she lied to the doctor, because that had _nothing_ to do with the most absolute denial.

In hindsight, having unprotected sex with a stud of a demon _right after_ she had been explained she was very prone to hanyou pregnancy was not the most brilliant of her actions.

By far.

She considered calling him to tell him the facts she knew. How would he react?

When she realized his honor would not permit anything less than taking care of her and the theoretical baby, she decided not to let him know.

He was powerful, grand, and didn't deserve to be tied down and humiliated by the existence of a child born because of a mistake.

She cried for days, called in sick to work, and bought the test.

It took her three days to finally decide to find out.

Now, she was wishing to die. What would she do? What if he ever found out she had hid all this from him? What if…? What if…?

She ripped her eyes from the floor and forced herself to look at the test. _Deal with your actions, deal with your actions_.

And the universe fell apart.

Two lines.

 _Two lines_.

She grabbed the box and cleaned her tears. _Two lines means?_

But this test was like any other, and two lines meant the same thing.

Pregnant.

 _Pregnant_.

A cold spread through her chest. The panic was too much to even begin to define it. She felt more trapped than ever, more scared than ever… And he wasn't there to save her.

 _I won't let you be dragged by this, too_.

She sat in her computer, took a deep, slow exhale.

 _I won't let myself be dragged, either_.

The search engine was waiting for her entry. She typed slowly.

'Abortion clinics in Tokyo".

* * *

 _ **Mizuko kuyō**_ (水子供養) or "fetus memorial service", is a Japanese ceremony for those who have had a miscarriage, stillbirth, or abortion. Reasons for the performance of these rites can include parental grief, desire to comfort the soul of the fetus, guilt for an abortion, or even fear of retribution from a vengeful spirit.

* * *

 **A/N** : _April fools_ _'_! This one goes to you, _**Ashley!**_ (But hey, a part of this is extracted directly from the real chapter 13. Can you guess which one?)

* * *

 _ **A/N 2:**_ This text was published on my Inuyasha fanfiction Strictly Business as an April Fools' joke on my friend Ashley. I post it here in case someone was curious and wants to read it!


End file.
